


collide

by lesyeuxdechloe



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, color clash, he is a sergeant, i watched too much b99, lawyer buttercup, police officer brick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdechloe/pseuds/lesyeuxdechloe
Relationships: Boomer/Blossom Utonium, Brick/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium, mostly brickercup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Brick looked around. Everything was lilac and white with gold details. Bride and groom was happily dancing around. His green eyes brother and his blonde wife with a lilac dress was dancing right next to them just as happily.

They looked so perfect. Four of them were so happy and _complete_.

He was more successful than them, but at what cause? 

He never allowed himself to get serious on his relationships. Well, he never met anyone that made him want to be serious anyway.

Well that wasn't totally true, but the one he was interested in had a boyfriend. So it didn't matter.

It still stung a little that they had everything he didn't even know he wanted.

He sighed and looked away.

He doesn't want to get married, at least not yet, but seeing his brothers that happy made him feel lonely as hell.

He took a sip of his champagne and his eye went to Mitch Mitchelson, the boyfriend who was chatting up with Mike something.

_Well, that's weird. Where is Buttercup?_

He looked around for the bridesmaid.

As he was searching he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. There she was.

"Hi red." she said with a small smile on her lips. Brick felt a smile forming on his face.

"Hi." he smiled. "I thought you'd be with your boyfriend." he said looking at Mitch's way.

Buttercup looked where he was looking for a second then turned her face away and lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. "Yeah, not my boyfriend. He is noe Mike's boyfriend though." she smiled.

"Oh, what happened?" he said trying not to sound pushy.

"He said I'm too distant and didn't listen to him or something along these lines, I didn't really listen." she said playfully.

Brick smirked "You couldn't make him stay with your _hot body_?" he joked.

"Nah, we never had sex." Brick knitted his brows.

Buttercup smiled at his reaction "I guess I wasn't that into him." she said with a wink.

Brick bit his lip.

"So-" before he could finish he was interrupted by a white haired woman.

"Ah, there is my baby girl!" the clearly drunk woman pulled the girl into a hug.

Buttercup was shocked "H-hi mom."

Woman let go of her and turned to Brick.

Brick smiled forcefully "Hi Ima."

"Hi handsome." Buttercup touched her moms shoulder.

"Mom, why are you here?" she hissed.

"I didn't want to miss my ex-husband's daughter's wedding!" woman said passive aggressively.

Buttercup looked back at her father and sister, making sure that they don't see Ima.

"Alright mom, I'm going to take you home. Okay?" Ima looked her daughter up and down.

"When will I see you in a wedding dress?" woman cupped Buttercup's cheek with her right hand and then reached to grab Brick's cheek with her left one. "You two are really sweet together!"

Brick laughed at Buttercup's red face "Yeah, okay mom, let's go."

She grabbed her mom and started to walk away.

Brick stood still for a while then put his glass down. He couldn't let her get away this time. "Butters, let me come with."

"No, it's okay. Bloss would be upset if we were both gone." she smiled forcefully. Brick looked back at the girl, she was laughing clearly a little tipsy. "I don't think she'd notice."

He saw a smile creeping up to Buttercup's face. "Alright, thank you so much."

They made Ima sat in Brick's back seat and she instantly started sleeping. "I thought moms were supposed to take care of their daughters." Brick said playfully. Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile "That's why I was given to my dad, I guess."

Buttercup gave him the directions for Ima's house. After he pulled in she quickly got her mom out of his car and into her apartment.

She was out in less than ten minutes.

She sat down to the front seat with a pout on her face. "So, back to the wedding?" Buttercup asked.

Brick looked at her lips for a while. "Do you really want to go back there?" he said leaning closer.

"Not really," she answered and then added. 

"It sucks, huh?"

"It feels like everything I gave up for my career is getting shoved into my face."

"I didn't know you wanted to get married." he teased.

"I didn't either, but since both my sisters has beaten me to the alter, I feel alone."

She laughed a little "Something in my 26 year old female lizard brain screams _love_ and the feminist in me screams _freedom._ " she explained as she bit her nails.

"I mean as long as you are with the right person, you can have both." he commented.

Buttercup nodded. "Good take... Alright then, duke of destruction, where to?"

"How about my place?" Brick said with the courage only alcohol can provide.

Buttercup smiled "Sure, but I gotta take my car first."

"No need for that. I can drop you off whenever you need." the girl bite back a smile.

* * *

When they got into his house Brick could finally take a good look at her. She was wearing a long emerald green dress with a slit on the side. 

He let a whistle escape his lips. "Damn, how did Blossom allow this dress?"

She looked at herself "She didn't, but idiots at the dry-cleaning _completely_ destroyed the dress." she said with wide eyes "It was torn apart completely. Almost like _someone_ cut it off with a pair of scissors."

Brick laughed "Wow, that's a good coincidence."

"I know, lucky me!" she laughed.

"More like lucky me." Brick commented.

"You aren't so bad yourself mister." she answered and winked.

She walked into his living room, putting her purse down to the coffee table.

Brick walked up to the kitchen and took out two wine glasses and a bottle of rosé. He filled the glasses and walked back to her, giving her the glass. Girl smirked as she took the glass "Rosé, huh? Creative." he just smiled.

"Fruity." she said after taking a sip.

"So Buttercup Rosé Utonium, how long will you stay in Townsville?" he asked.

"Actually..." she blew out her cheeks, making Brick smile "I transferred back here."

Brick perked up. He leaned down closer to her face "It was time." she smiled to his reaction and looked down to his lips, then took a big sip.

He chuckled as she put down her glass. She turned her attention back to him. "So lieutenant, what's going on with you?"

She ran her fingers through her hair "Are you still with what's her face?" Brick lowered his head getting even closer to her face.

"Nah, she was not my type."

"Blonde, blue eyed, tall, hot? Yeah, I get it." he rolled his eyes "Well my type is brunette, green eyed, medium height and hot." she smiled as she took his glass away from his hands, putting down right next to her empty one.

Then she leaned back down on her seat, getting even closer to his face.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"Then why did you went out with Mitch?" he blurted out.

"I wondered if you'd care, you didn't." she said with a frown, backing down a little. He cackled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

He cupped her cheek as he brought her closer again. "I missed you too." he whispered as he leaned in.

She turned her head away before their lips could touch. "You’re overconfident." she grinned as she tugged her earring.

"Is that bad?" Brick replied. "The whole arrogant thing, not very attractive." she said letting go of her earring.

He pouted and stood up the grab the wine bottle to fill her empty glass.

"Maybe you're just not drunk enough." the girl smiled. "So every person you try to hook up has to be drunk?" she teased.

"You weren't last time."

Buttercup pressed her lips together "Okay, you won this one." Brick gave a little laugh.

"So why did you transfer? I thought you loved New York?" 

"Shitty people, smelly streets and expensive apartments that are also shitty... What's not to love?" Buttercup laughed.

"Okay, to be honest I actually felt really homesick and like there was no one I care about around me." Brick rolled his eyes. 

"You had a boyfriend."

"Who only lasted for a month."

Brick took a sip, trying to look casual. 

But he knew she already knew that he was mad at her for that. She looked at his face for a while then started to talk again.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. I wasn't really homesick, I wanted to be around you and my happily married sisters. Plus one of them probably will get pregnant very soon."

"I think Bubbles and Butch are already trying." Brick commented, then added "They are trying to be low-key but I know them too well."

Buttercup looked him, crinkling her nose "You caught them going at it?" 

He nodded sadly "It was traumatizing." 

"I got an apartment really close to yours, my stuff will be here in the morning." 

"That's a great choice this neighborhood is pretty good."

"Yeah there is this really hot guy, my realtor, I got my eye on him-" Brick pushed her playfully.

They enjoyed the silence for a while, slowly sipping their drinks.

Buttercup focused on his face, then uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"I should probably go." she murmured while grabbing her purse.

"We will have plenty of time to see each other anyway." she added.

Brick also stood up "Let me drop you off." 

"No, you are pretty drunk. I will just uber to my hotel." she said walking away. It was more like she was trying to run away.

Brick grabbed her wrist. "Why are you running away?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"I'm not running away."

"You are and I want to know why."

"Brick..." she didn't continue, she just pulled her arm away. He let her free.

"I just want to know. I want you, you want me." he got closer to her and lowered his head little closer to her. "I don't understand why are you keep running away."

Buttercup looked up the his eyes and bit down the side of her mouth. "I don't want to be one of your booty calls Brick." she said firmly.

"I don't mean I want to fuck you when I say I want you." he frowned.

Buttercup gave him a look of disbelief. "Okay, it's a part of it." Buttercup rolled her eyes and pulled the door open.

Brick pushed it closed and placed his hand on the door behind her. Girl turned back to face him.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want me. Tell me to stop." He narrowed his eyes. 

Buttercup didn't answer, she just stood still with crossed arms.

"Tell me what you want." he pleaded, still receiving no answer

"I want to be with you, if you want to be with me Buttercup. I know you don't like the pressure of dating but we can start slow?" he took a deep breath. 

"Stop being so scared of your emotions."

"Oh, I'm not scared of anything you asshole." Buttercup said with an angry expression.

"Yes, you are!"

"Nuh-uh!" 

"You are!" Brick said madly.

"I'm not!" she said leaning in with her hands on his collar, looking read to beat him up.

"You are scared as-" before he could finish Buttercup pushed him away.

"You are the one who is scared." she yelled.

"We've been hooking up since we were eighteen! It has been seven years Brick." she pushed him again. 

"Where were you seven years ago? Where were you when these words mattered?" he backed down giving her more space.

He frowned "I am here now, doesn't that mean something?" she shook her head no.

"It doesn't." she said reaching for the door one more time. "Not anymore." she said and slammed the door after her. 

Brick didn't follow her.

He scratched his head not knowing what to do. "Fuck." 

He threw himself down to his couch and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup looked at her house.

It was a pretty big house for someone who lives alone but she got a pretty good deal for it. 

There was still a lot to do. She was down with her bedroom though.

"We brought take out!" Buttercup heard a cheerful voice that can only be her blonde sister.

"Also, our keys work!" Butch said with a smirk. Buttercup grinned "Damn it, I must have given the real one by accident."

Bubbles didn't mind her sarcasm and looked around the house. "Holy hell, how did you settle in this quick?"

"There is still a lot to do." 

Butch looked into her her kitchen "Look how good this looks Bubs, I told you we should've gone with the open concept kitchen." Bubbles smiled at her husband as she put the food down.

"When will Brick be here? I'm starving." Bubbles said. Buttercup tensed up.

Yeah, it was going to be awkward.

"He said he was on his way." Butch answered.

"This place is really great Buttercup, but isn't it a little big?" Bubbles observed. Buttercup looked up to her ceiling.

"I guess so-" she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Brick said coming in with a box in his hand.

Butch pointed him to come to the table.

"What's in the box?" Bubbles said tugging the box. Brick hit her hand softly. "It's a house warming gift."

Buttercup raised her brows "You didn't have to."

"Well, I wanted to." he said looking guilty. Buttercup gave him a small smile. "Thank you." she grabbed the box.

"Oh my God, just open it!" Bubbles squealed with excitement. Butch grinned "I'd calm her down but I wanna see." he said with the same enthusiasm as his wife.

"Oh my, you guy are perfect for each other." Buttercup said putting her hands on her hips. Brick nodded "They really are."

"Alright, let's open it up." Buttercup said.

She opened it up, as soon as she saw what was in the box her eyes went wide. "Holy shit. You didn't." she whispered.

"I did." Brick said. Bubbles pulled the box towards herself trying to see what's inside."I don't understand? It's just a painting."

"It's really special though. We did this together at 12th grade for a fundraiser but I didn't want to sell it. I was going to buy it myself. I left it for two minutes and after I came back it was sold."

"How did you manage to find it?" she smiled happily.

"Well as you know I'm a detective." he smirked then added "This was your birthday present but I figured this occasion is just as important." 

Buttercup pulled him into an embrace "Thank you." she whispered.

He whispered "I'm sorry." as he hugged her back.

They didn't move away until Butch talked "This is really cool? You guys did this together?" he looked at them.

"Oh yeah, it took forever but we loved it."

"It must've been fun." Bubbles said smiling.

Buttercup felt herself getting warmer thinking about how _'fun'_ it actually was to finish that. "Yup, super fun." she said biting inside of her mouth.

Brick gave her a side look but his expression was blank. 

Buttercup didn't really listened the rest of the conversation as she remembered what went down when they were working on the painting.

* * *

_Brick grabbed her waist pulling her up as he pinned her to the wall._

_Buttercup bit his lip, hard, gaining a small moan from him. She grabbed his neck trying to get him even closer to her._

_"Buttercup..." he said quietly but she didn't let him finish. She was eighteen years old, yes she was sure she wanted this. She kissed him first for God's sake! The question was just a waste of time._

_But she figured Brick wanted to make sure, since he kept trying to pull away._

_So she let him ask._

_"Are you sure about this?" he panted. Buttercup gave a small laugh between her breaths "I kissed you first, didn't I?"_

_Brick smirked and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away one more time "All the way?"_

_"Dude, you are destroying the mood." she said laughing._

_"I'm serious, I really like you-"_

_"I'm in. All the way." Buttercup whispered shyly._

_Brick linked their lips again while carrying her to his bed._

_He put her down and took his t-shirt off, Buttercup did the same._

_As soon as they were shirtless their lips met once again._

* * *

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked making her snap back to real life. "Huh?" 

"I asked where you wanted to hang it?" Brick answered.

"Oh, I think I'm going to hang it to my room." she said as she swallowed. "Yeah, it'd look good in my room." 

"Is your room done?" Butch intervened. 

"Yeah. Wanna see?" 

Bubbles instantly beamed up "Yes!"

Buttercup smiled and took them upstairs where her bedroom, study room and a bathroom was placed. 

"What's this room?" Butch asked as they passed the study room.

"It's the study. Since it was an extra room I figured why not? I am almost done with it too. I just gotta place the books."

Bubbles smiled to herself. "I'd wait for Blossom. She loves organizing and the girl is good at it."

"Yeah, but she is at her honeymoon until Friday. I can't keep it that way for a week." she shrugged.

Buttercup walked up to her room and opened the door. 

"This is pretty!" Bubbles said with a smile. 

"Damn this house is really big." Butch commented.

Brick just looked at the familiar stuff on her room and smirked.

Buttercup couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes to him. He caught that and it only made his smirk bigger.

"Where should I hang this?" he said, still smirking.

She ignored the smirk and showed an empty space on her wall "How about there?" 

"Wouldn't it get boring seeing it as soon as you wake up?" Bubbles thought out loud.

"Nah, I really love the painting. Many great memories. Right?" she looked Brick as he bit his bottom lip and nodded frantically.

"Yup." he blurted out as he went closer to the wall to hang it.

"Okay, if we are done with that, can we please eat?" Butch chimed in.

Everyone nodded.

Bubbles came close to Buttercup as they were going down.

Buttercup smiled and put her arm around her.

"What have you brought?" she asked pulling her a little closer.

"Sushi ."

"Yuck." she grimaced.

Bubbles giggled "Don't worry, I got you a pizza."

"Oh thank god." Buttercup commented.

After they ate they placed some boxes.

Butch and Bubbles decided to go home, leaving Brick and her alone.

Buttercup closed her front door and looked to her half placed living room.

"Damn, if I didn't get your help I'd be done by now." she smiled.

Brick nodded quietly "I can help you with the rest."

"I'd let my pride get in the way but I'm too tired to say no." Buttercup said, nodding.

Brick smiled as he grabbed a pocket knife to open a box. 

"So... About last night, I'm really sorry." he didn't look to her but she could feel he was genuine.

"It's cool." Buttercup said, meaning it.

She didn't want to stop being friends. She loved Brick. As a friend.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

It was at least what she should be feeling.

"How many mugs do you have?" Brick asked.

"Several." Buttercup smiled.

"Do you still buy mugs every time you see one?" he asked again.

"Big time." she answered.

He smiled and took the box to the kitchen to place them.

Buttercup was busy placing another box.

After a moment of silence Buttercup decided to speak up.

"I can't believe you've found the painting." she breathed out.

Brick smiled at her "It took me a year but it was worth it."

Buttercup didn't answer and put the now empty box in front of her next to the other empty ones.

Brick did the same with his box.

"When did you change your furniture?" he asked without looking at her.

"Recently. I've wanted stuff without New York air on them." 

"Wow, you really hate it there huh?" he smirked.

"Not really, it was just really lonely." 

Then she added "Even for my taste." 

Brick nodded "I'm not going to lie, I'm glad it was lonely." 

Buttercup smiled. "I'm really glad to have you back." 

"Glad to be back." she replied.

"So... Many great memories, huh?" Brick said with a smirk.

Buttercup laughed punching his shoulder "You should've seen your face."

Brick kept his smirk on "You should've seen yours, you can fool Bubbles and Butch but you can not fool me."

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure..." he said. 

They sat down to the couch, both feeling tired. 

"When do you start working?" he asked.

"Next week, I figured I might chill a little."

"You? Nah, you will be at office before Friday."

She grimaced "I'm not that bad."

"You just love your job, which I do not get. I keep telling you, you should be one of my detectives." he commented.

"Oh, please the only thing people hate more than lawyers are cops." 

"My squad are all good people." he said defensively.

"Nah, I'm good. We'll probably see each other in the court room quite often though." 

"Yeah, I just hope you won't be defending an asshole." he said mockingly.

Buttercup gave him a small punch. "Aw." 

After Buttercup gave him a cup of coffee, he decided to leave.

"I'll see you soon." he sounded like he was asking so she nodded yes to him.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you for helping me." 

"My pleasure." he smiled.

She watched him get into his car, then closed the door.

She looked to her new home with a pout.

It looked more like a family house. She felt small in it.

How did she let her realtor talk her into this she'll never know.

She sighed as she threw herself to the black couch.

It would be easier to live in an apartment like Brick's but she was already settled in. There was no point in tiring her mind with those thoughts. She turned Netflix on, trying to find something to watch to kill time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one feels more like a filler chapter, but anyway. here it is,,


	3. Chapter 3

Brick looked at his phone thinking if he should call her or not.

What was he going to say to her?

_Oh, hi. I called to say sorry for making an ass of myself. How are you?_

He left the phone at this desk.

"Hey sergeant. Are you okay?"

"I am, what's up?" he said leaning back.

"You just didn't move in almost thirty minutes. We wanted to make sure you were okay." another one of his detective's appeared.

"You guys should just focus on your work instead of me." Brick frowned.

"C'mon serge. What's wrong?"

"Detective Anderson, please get back to your jobs." Jenna/Detective Anderson didn't listen to him though.

"Is it dating problems?" she asked.

Brian/Detective Brown also chimed in "Oh, you gotta tell us. Is she cute?"

"Detectives." he said firmly.

"Yeah, you are not scaring anyone." Jenna said sitting down. Brick looked at them both.

They both didn't know Buttercup. He didn't have to give a name. Buttercup would never know.

These two never failed him in any way.

He could finally talk to someone about it.

"Okay, but this has to be a secret."

"Ooh, so this is juicy." Brian said smirking.

"Yeah, if you are going to be weird about it I'm not gonna tell you." Brick said grimacing.

"Okay, I'll be cool."

So, Brick told them everything, without giving details or names.

"Damn." Jenna commented.

"You should call her." Brian said.

"And say what? She is mad at him for not being serious enough. Calling someone up and saying _what's up_ isn't exactly serious." Jenna rolled her eyes.

Then turned back to Brick "Ask her out to dinner. Nothing too serious or casual. You know this woman well enough to plan a first date."

"I do but do you think she'd want to go?" Brick said with a frown.

"I honestly do. It sounds like she likes you, she is just super duper mad." Jenna said.

"Detectives, what's going on?" they all jumped up as they heard Captain Perez.

"We were talking about an old case sir." Brian quickly said.

"Instead of talking about old cases, shouldn't you guys focus on your recent ones?" the man said firmly.

"Yes sir!" they all said unison.

* * *

"Alright, here goes nothing." Brick said to himself as he was about to knock on her door.

He let out a harsh breath and knocked on the door.

He heard movement before the door opened.

Buttercup appeared in front of him looking beautiful as ever.

She was wearing flared pants with and a relaxed white button-down. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had hoop earrings on.

"H-hi." he managed to blurt out. Buttercup gave him a smile "Hi."

"Why are you dressed up?" he asked.

"What, you expected to see me naked?" Buttercup smirked, teasing him.

"I know you are joking but I'd love that." he said, feeling a lot more comfortable. Buttercup rolled her eyes at him but her smirk was still there.

"You wanna come in?" she asked.

"No... I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to get dinner?"

Then he added "You know... As a date?"

Buttercup tugged her earring "Let me get my jacket." she said and turned back.

He blew out his cheeks feeling lighter.

She was back in less than a minute. "Alright Jojo, where to?" she said, giving him a pretty smile.

"There is a place called Upstairs, I thought we could go there."

"Sounds fancy, am I under-dressed?" she asked.

"No, no, you look beautiful." he spoke instantly.

Her face went pinkish because of the unexpected compliment she had received.

"It's pretty close, we can walk if you want." he said.

She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Let's walk then."

* * *

"This place is beautiful. Fancy but you don't need to go out of your way to look good." Buttercup commented, looking around.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it." he said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I realized whenever I'm with you I drink so much wine." Brick said.

"Well, it's delicious." she smiled.

He smiled too, feeling a little tipsy. "Did you know Perez is now a captain?"

She looked at him with wide eyes "No way, that old bastard finally did it."

"Too bad he has to retire next year." Brick commented.

Buttercup smiled and rolled her shoulders. Brick looked at her, shocked, as he hard cracking sounds.

"Damn, what's wrong with your back?"

"I don't know. I guess I am stressed. I had lunch with my mom today."

"It's never easy with Ima, huh?" he asked.

"She talked about how she was mad at Blossom and Bubbles for not calling her mom."

"Why would they-"

"You got me there." Buttercup said as she took a sip.

"She says since dad used her DNA at the lab, they should call her mom. Even though she told dad they were not her daughters."

Brick frowned "Why did she even agree on him using her DNA?"

"Doctor told her that she can't have kids. This was apparently the only way, but around the same time girls were created she got pregnant with me. So, she didn't want them anymore." she paused as she swallowed her food.

"I think this is the biggest reason of their divorce." she said smiling.

"Well, even though you caused a broken home," Buttercup laughed at his comment, Brick cracked a smile but continued anyway "I'm glad they had you."

"Thank you." she said taking another bite.

"This is delicious by the way." she dipped her fork into her meal and turned it to him "Try it."

He took a bite and nodded. "It is really good." he said.

Buttercup took another sip and leaned back "Alright, Brick. I'll stop playing around."

"This was lovely, but what is the occasion? It is not your style to do stuff like this."

Brick looked at her, confused. "I am a lovely person." he said.

"That's not what I meant." she smiled.

He titled his head "I just wanted to show you that I appreciate you, nothing else." 

Well, it was the half truth. He also wanted her to see that he was serious.

Buttercup puckered her lips but didn't say anything.

* * *

After they came back to Buttercup's street, she said she wanted to walk around for a bit. 

"This part of the town changed a lot, huh?" she commented.

Brick bitterly laughed "When you leave for three years things change."

Buttercup frowned at his response.

"Ouch. That was harsh." 

"I'm still bitter about it." he said a little quietly.

She turned to face him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, I waited for you to tell me. It kinda hurt." He stopped for a second then added.

"You leaving without saying anything to me." she rolled her eyes.

"What would it change?"

"I think I'd come with you if I knew." 

Buttercup raised one of her brows "Why would you?"

"We weren't dating, we had stopped hooking up. We were hardly friends, that's why I didn't tell you about it." she said like stating a fact.

He thought about it for a second "I don't know. I guess, it is a stupid thing to be bitter about after three years." he admitted.

Buttercup smiled to herself "What made you wanna move to New York anyway?" 

"Well, my professor offered me a job that I could not say no to." she took a deep breath "I guess that was my biggest and most rational reason."

Brick pulled her closer to him while walking side by side "What was the other reasons?"

"Aren't we three years late for this conversation?" Buttercup smiled. 

"I mean, we'd have this conversation then if I knew." he answered.

Buttercup looked ahead with empty eyes. She didn't say anything in response but she didn't pull away from his hug.

"I feel sleepy." she said after staying silent for a while.

"I'm surprised you aren't drunk after drinking that much."

"I don't get drunk easily. Just a little tipsy." she said.

Before he could say something she stopped.

He stopped and turned back to her "What?" 

"Well, this is my place." then added while pointing at her side "And your car."

He swallowed the air around him, nodding in response.

"It was lovely dinner. I owe you one." he saw her biting the inside of her mouth.

"Are you asking me out?" he smirked. 

"Maybe... Or maybe not." she moved closer to him.

He didn't move, mostly because he was scared of her backing away.

She didn't back away.

She tiptoed closer to his face and give him a kiss on the cheek.

He couldn't help but lean into her lips with his cheek. 

It took a little longer than a normal cheek kiss but it was still over too soon.

"Goodnight." she said smiling. 

She was close enough for him to kiss her but he wanted to do it right this time.

He nodded, feeling out of breath for a moment. 

"Goodnight." he said back.

He watched her as she went into her house.

It was weird, having their first date after almost seven years.

What would be different if he asked her out back then?

He didn't wanna know. He felt like knowing what could they have would hurt him way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they are a little out of character but they are grown ups, people can change.
> 
> Right? 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, also thanks for reading this lol.


End file.
